Talk:Dead Space: Downfall
Errors? Where are the continuity errors? This film was heavily criticized by the many continuity errors between it and the videogame. It seems important to mention these errors--MasterM 01:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I also noticed another error. Captain Matthias appears with a beard here and at the comic where he talked with Carthusia on the video phone or whatever its called he was with no beard I wouldn't really compare the first game with the comics. While the comics are nice, they do stray off from what Downfall and the game are like. The comics dictate Matthius as somebody with brown hair, while the film and game share his image. Necromorph-X 19:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :From Wikipedia: Notes on Continuity Many continuity errors exist between Dead Space: Downfall and the game, for instance the ability of the Marker to repel Necromorphs is a crucial plot point in the animation but is totally absent from the game, until the Marker is reunited with it's base in the final level. The bridge design of the Ishimura is also different: the central display showing the planet is central to the bridge in the animation but in the game that display is moved to another room entirely, where Isaac meets with Hammond. Even scenes from the plot of Downfall that are actually viewed in Dead Space are altered versions with different dialogue and even different settings, several dialogues between Captain Mathius and Dr. Kyne are examples of this. Just add it to the article. Nightmare Hobo 01:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) We can't just really spork entire paragraphs from wikipedia, can we? Let's not forget the error about the captain's death as well (detailed on his page). --Redscorpio90 15:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, you can. Since it's all licensed so that anyone can use it without fear of retribution, it would do us good to have it. Nightmare Hobo 00:14, 30 November 2008 (UTC) What error with the captains death? In this movie, he dies because someone stabbed him in th eye with a needle, and in the game the infector thingy (I forgot what its called) targets him first because it is easier to turn him into a necromorph. Was there something I missed? LachlanR (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Large Necromorphs Im just guessing, but you know how we all wonder how they make large necromorphs? I was watching a Dead Space Downfall amv when i noticed that the slashers were piling up bodies in a corner and doing something, maybe attaching them together in one huge organic heap. I dont know if this has anything helpful to do with how the Brute and the other large necromorphs came to be, just that i have too much time on my hands. (CrackShot 01:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) I also saw that Downfall made a mistake, when one of the security crewmembers shot off both the Necromorphs arms, it still charged him and began chewing the hell out of his arm. That's not a mistake. Slashers in-game die when both arms are shot off for gameplay reasons, not 'this is how the Dead Space universe works' reasons. SteveZombie 08:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the game I think use's a HP system, with each hit box having different values that remove more HP, e.g. an arm would remove 50 HP, head, 20, hody shots, 2 or something like that. It's a way of symplifying combat. Tazio1 10:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, Tazio 1, all necromorphs (expect for pukers, the invincible thing and "bosses") die when they lose both their arms, the game probably uses a HP system aswell but if a slasher loses both its arms it dies instantly (unless theres a mod) no matter what difficulty. But in real life, the necromorphs only die if they can't do anything (lose all their limbs or enough limbs that they can't move/attack) or after MASSIVE body trauma. So in real life the necromorph would probably still attempt to bite the security guy. (oh and btw when I say real life I mean like in the movies/if it actually happened according to canon storyline). LachlanR (talk) 21:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ending Plot Hole/ Error It's come to my attention that the message from the Kellion is different at the end of Downfall from the end of Extraction and Beginnning of Dead Space, which both use the same speakers and lines. The Kellion message at the end of this film has different lines and the speaker has a deeper voice. Anybody else notice this? Necromorph-X 19:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) i noticed that as well. i think the end part there (the message followed by Necromorphs listening to the call then turning tro the camera and growling), was just put in to add to the suspense, not actually to lead into Dead Space. I trust that part to the actual game and not the movie. Squattop 18:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Original Trailer on IMDb has unseen Images from Film http://www.imdb.com/video/screenplay/vi3713532185/ First we see the Graverobber fully animated, alongside a more detailed image of the Red Marker on Aegis 7 with scientists studying an image of it. Examine. Necromorph-X 16:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) you still don't see much of it (the Graverobber), i'm thinking about getting the DVD so i can get the bonus disc with the Graverobber's scene in it. Squattop 18:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC)